Molly Mormon: The American State
by Enigmaris
Summary: When America falls sick with the flu a few his children volunteer to take care of him. While Virginia takes care of work in the White House Utah has to go to the world meeting to represent her father. Of course she has to go in not as a personification but as her fathers secretary. What happens when a few nations decide to follow her home?
1. Chapter 1

Utah sighed. She really did not want to be here. Her father was feeling very sick and had asked her to go to the world meeting for him. The fact that America had 50 children was a very well-kept secret. Utah despised lying but her she was going to lie to the nations of the world about her existence. HE should've sent one of the other states. Utah did not feel up to the task. Lying, or rather anything amoral was very difficult for her to do. Over 60% of her population is Mormon. Mormons are stereotypically very honest, kind and religious, going to church like every day. Utah was everything a stereotypical Mormon girl was. Which is probably why her father had sent her. There were many of states who hated the world's guts but Utah loved everyone. In fact she would be more likely to bake the world cookies than to speak poorly of them.

She had been given the job of presenting her father's work and then taking notes, all without giving away the secret. She had to say she was her father's secretary and that he wasn't feeling well. That part was true enough, the secretary part not so much. She had her own state government to run! She checked her phone and giggled at the pleas from her siblings. Hawaii wanted her to punch Japan in the face. Alaska wanted her to hug Russia. The thirteen colonies wanted her to beat the living crap out of England. Montana wanted her to say hello to Canada. Louisiana wanted her to take a picture of France "looking sexy". Idaho wanted her to get new potato recipes from Germany. There were plenty of other requests but most of them were not something she felt comfortable doing. She sighed again as she walked in late to the meeting.

Mormons are always at least 15 minutes late to every activity. They also expect every activity to have refreshments. So Molly, which was her human name, was disappointed to not see a snack table. The other nations froze however when she entered. They had expected America not a girl that looked about 16. She was very friendly and did not mind the stares as she walked over to her father's seat. He was seated next to England and France. Two countries she had heard so much about but have never seen in person. They both started as she sat down as if they secretly hoped she didn't belong here.

"Who the bloody hell are you doing in America's seat?" England demanded.

"Hey that isn't appropriate language! Ask your question cleanly or not at all." Utah didn't mean to be so pushy but vulgarity was a huge pet peeve of hers. She couldn't even stand it. TO this day she had yet to say a single curse.

"I believe L'Angleterre was just wondering who you are."

"Oh, well my name is Molly I am America's secretary. He has been feeling very very sick so he asked me to come to the meeting for him."

"Yeah right! He is probably just avoiding work aru." China scoffed

"Are you calling me a liar Mr. China? I will have you know that the recession has hit America very hard. He has been throwing up for four days straight! We had to force him not to come here."

"Who is we?" England asked suspiciously.

"America's boss and I of course." Utah lied quickly.

"So Molly. America was first on the list of presentations. Are you prepared to uh present?" Germany asked.

"Of course! Just let me get some things out of my suitcase."

Utah then reached into her bag pulled out a few fresh cookies and the papers to the next presentation. Why fresh cookies? It is said that since Mormons can't drink coffee, tea or alcohol, smoke or pretty much everything they are really into sweets. Deserts are one of their favorite things to bake and eat. The smell of her cookies wafted through out the room. They were very good she had made them just before leaving for the meeting. She was an excellent cook since she made every single one of her meals from scratch. She walked up to the podium and began to present.

"Hello. So global warming is a very serious issue. The most recent studies show that we have now done permanent damage to our planet, the best we can hope for now is damage control. The three suggestions America had here for discussion were

Look into the greater use of nuclear, solar and other forms of energy. America suggests first solar then Nuclear. Solar being a more renewable resource than having to mine for uranium. He feels that the usage of wind power is one of the least viable as it has many other dangers to the environment. America would also like to suggest an international team to do an extensive study on the possible effects of fracking.

The second suggestion was to lower the use and sale of petroleum powered cars. This can be done by giving tax breaks to citizens who purchase an electric car, making public transportation systems more available to the general public, and working on making cars powered by other sources cheaper and more efficient.

The third suggestion was to create a superhero that would protect the world from evil greenhouses gases by shooting them with lasers. There is also a note that says "Molly only read suggestion three".

Oh. My. I guess I should've prepared a little more. I apologize. This was a little last minute for me."

The other nations however were very confused. The first two suggestions had been very serious and actually doable. The third was the one he always gave. Why did he bother to write serious suggestions if he never presented them.

"Personally I think that the first suggestion would be very doable. Even if the bloody git was the one who came up with it." England remarked.

"Hey. America isn't a bloody…. Thing you called him! You should be more respectful to people Mr. England sir."

"Who are you to tell me whether or not America is a git or not? You are just a bloody secretary I raised the idiot." England replied.

"If by raised you mean left him alone most of the time and visiting periodically until you finally decided to start taxing him more heavily? Besides I can guarantee I know America much better than any of you do."

The nations watched in hushed interest as England's face turned different shades of red. Molly seemed quite upset as well. This was partly because she had said quite a mean comment and also because she had hurt England's feelings. After a few moments of choked silence she spoke again.

"I am so sorry Mr. England that was very out of line. I just felt a little defensive is all. I do hope we can put this all behind us."

England started again. This was by far the strangest person he had ever met. He cleared his throat.

"I suppose we should. Perhaps at lunch we could share some tea." England offered.

"Oh I don't drink tea but the offer is appreciated, besides America told me to come straight home when the meeting was over. He is very worried that I am here."

"How on bloody earth don't you drink tea?! Tea is like the elixir of life!" England exclaimed

"Perhaps she is a drinker of the wine, mon ami. She seems to have good tastes if her cooking is anything to judge by." France countered

"Actually I don't drink alcohol either."

"Why on earth not?" France exclaimed.

"She probably is just a major coffee drinker! She is American after all, aru." China mentioned.

"I don't drink coffee either Mr. China."

"Then what on earth do you drink veeee?" Italy exclaimed extremely worried by the fact the girl seemed to drink nothing at all.

"Water. You know the stuff that makes up like 70% of the surface of the planet. I can drink sodas but I don't really like them all that often. Mostly I drink water. Now can we get back to America's ideas? I thought you were supposed to do things at these meetings. America always said the reason nothing seems to ever come out of these things is because there is a lot of material to go through. If your attention spans are anything to judge by that is not the truth."

"Molly is correct. We need to focus, I for one would not mind sending some German scientists over to America to study fracking." Germany added.

Molly mouthed a thank you to the German and he nodded. He could tell the girl was getting quite flustered at all the attention. The conversation continued for a while and Molly tried to contribute to the conversation, she was representing her father after all! Eventually the meeting was paused for lunch and the nations began to bring out the meals they had packed. Molly brought more cookies, enough surprisingly enough for everyone. (I told you Utah loved sweets.) She had two large Tupperware containers filled with small cookies in her backpack. The suitcase contained all of her father's materials the backpack was there for herself personally. When she opened one of the containers the smell caused many nations to jerk their heads up.

Molly looked around and noticed there were a few nations who were sitting by themselves. She stood and carried the container over to a tall silver haired one, she recognized as Mr. Russia. The nations watched in mute horror as she tapped the nation on the shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Russia."

"Hello, little girl. Why have you been doing the tapping on my shoulder?" Russia asked.

"Well for a couple of reasons actually. I noticed you were sitting by yourself and I wondered if you would like one of my cookies. Also I have a friend who wanted me to give you a hug when I met you."

For once Russia was dumbstruck. He just nodded. She handed him one of the larger cookies and then gave him a quick tight hug. The rest of the world was going insane! No one hugs Russia. No gives Russia a cookie. The watched as Molly headed over to a supposedly empty chair and offered someone a cookie.

"Hello Mr. Canada. I was wondering if you would like one of my cookies. I know how it feels to be forgotten and I thought you should know there are people who remember you."

"Thanks so much Molly." Canada replied feeling extremely light and happy.

"Don't mention it."

Molly's next stop was France. She didn't think a picture of France would be too weird. Besides he couldn't say no if she gave him a cookie could she?

"Hello Mr. France."

"Bonjour Molly. To what do I owe the pleasure of your beautiful presence?"

"Well Uhh. I just thought you might like Uhhh a cookie. I also have a friend back home who really wants a picture of you…"

France smiled. Of course there was an American who wanted a picture of his beautiful self. He grabbed a cookie from her tray giving her a lustful look. The look made Molly blush wildly. She then proceeded to pull out her phone and take a quick picture of France. Who was of course giving the sexiest look he could muster. Molly then went to Germany. She wanted to thank him for getting the attention off of her.

"Hello Mr. Germany."

"Hallo Molly."

"I just wanted to thank you for getting the meeting back on track. Also I have a friend who wants to me to compliment you on your use of potatoes. She says that while they aren't as good as Idahoan potatoes you should feel very proud of them. Also would you like a cookie?"

"Thank you a cookie would be wonderful."

Molly nodded and handed him a cookie. She noticed then that the nations were watching to see where she would go next. She looked around trying to see if there was anyone else she had in mind to give a cookie too. It was at that time that she felt a light tapping on her shoulder.

"Ciao pretty bella! Can I have one your cookies please!? I am sure there are as delicious as you look."

"Of course you can have one Mr. Italy. The name is Molly don't forget. Besides you should see my sisters before you even try to call me pretty, I am kind of the plain jane of my family." Molly said blushing madly at the barrage of compliments she was receiving.

She watched in humor as Italy took a large bite of the cookie and began making happy "Veee" noises. She turned and began to wander back to her seat. On her way she saw China and Japan. She deliberated whether or not she should offer them cookies. Her siblings really wanted her to punch Japan in the face and giving him a delicious cookie was hardly the same thing. Well it wouldn't be fair to offer them to some and not all.

"Hello Mr. Japan and Mr. China. Would you two like a cookie?" Molly said this while bowing respectfully.

"Yes that would be nice." Japan replied for the both of them.

"Here you go."

Next she saw someone stalking angrily over to her dragged another man by his shirt.

"Hey cookie-bastard! My fratello won't shut up about how delicious your cookies are! HE demands that I ask for one." Romano yelled.

"Well hello there Mr. Romano and Mr. Spain. Why did you address me with such vulgarity?" Molly asked in an even voice, it hid how upset and hurt she really was.

"What the fuck are you taking about cookie bastard? Give me a cookie." Romano yelled.

"I am sorry about him Molly. That is how he has always been." Spain said.

"Well I don't think I have to give a cookie to someone who calls me such things. Here is a cookie for you Spain. Romano if you want to have a cookie you had better use nice words and apologize to me."

Molly reprimanded Romano like she would have done to a child. She then turned from the red faced man and went over to some other nations to offer them cookies.

"Hello Miss Hungary and Mr. Austria. Would you both like a cookie? I made them fresh this morning."

"That would be wonderful." Hungary replied. Austria merely nodded.

"Mr. Austria, I will just add that I love your rendition of the Chopin nocturne piece. I am a lover of the classics and I have to say that your playing is really excellent." Molly added as she gave him his cookie.

"Well it should be after centuries of practice. Although it is nice to see that not all Americans are deaf pigs." Austria replied.

Molly froze. Was this how they really saw her father? An idiotic pig? She moved on shakily. It made no sense to her. Her father and her family had helped create a lot of modern technology. Airplanes, Electricity, the light bulb, Computers, the internet, and Velcro just to name a few. How did they see him as stupid while they used inventions from his country? She looked over to see a pouting Romano. She knew he would apologize to her soon enough, he was just like a toddler. She went to England next. This one was difficult, even she felt some distrust of this nation. While she hadn't been born during the revolution or the war of 1812 her older siblings had been. She had seen their scars and their pain. She decided that to make the conversation less forced she could compliment him.

"Hello Mr. England sir."

"Ah yes hello Molly."

"Would you like one of my biscuits? I made them fresh this morning."

"Biscuit? I thought you were American."

"I am. I just know that you call them biscuits so to be respectful I did too when offering you one. My grandfather is British and he would argue with my father night and noon about the different names. I just found it easier to use different ones to each person." Molly of course was referencing England and America. Its true Utah considered England to be one of her grandfathers. Some of her original settlers were from England. She also considered Mexico to be a grandfather since she has many immigrants from that area.

"I suppose that makes sense. I would love a biscuit, thank you."

"Here you go. Also I just have to tell you. I am absolutely addicted to BBC. It has some quality programming. I don't know how much you participate in that but I just love it so much!" Molly said.

"Are you a whovian?" England inquired.

"Yes but do not tell America! It bothers him sometimes, although I think he is a closet Sherlock fan. Don't tell him I said that either!"

England nodded but smiled gleefully. America liked one of his programs? This was going to be good next time he saw him. Molly was going to move on to the next nation when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hello Romano."

"Hello... Molly. I just wanted to apologize to you for calling you a dirty name. May I please have a cookie?"

The words struggled to come out of his mouth. Each one so foreign to Romano and he felt so humiliated at the fact he was apologizing to some no name secretary. It's just that those cookies looked so good.

"Thank you for your apology, Romano. Here is a cookie."

Molly handed a cookie to the embarrassed nation and walked away to the next group of nations. She offered cookies to the frightened Baltics and the strange Nordics. They all accepted. Ah offered one to Australia and he accepted as well. She then walked over to a blonde man with a large gun strapped to his back. Next to him was seated a little girl who looked a little younger than her.

"Hello Mr. Switzerland and Miss Liechtenstein would you two like one of my cookies?"

"Big Bruder! Can we have some?" Liechtenstein asked.

"I suppose." Switzerland conceded.

"Here you go." Molly handed them the cookies and made her way over to Belgium and the Netherlands.

She gave them cookies as well and then sat down. She had run out of cookies and had given every one of the nations a cookie. She ate her own lunch was part of a casserole that she had made the other day. She ate it happily and tried to ignore the stares the nations were giving her. They really had not seen anything like her before. The meeting resumed and other people presented. Utah didn't speak much, she didn't really know what to say. However when she would speak up all the nations would pay complete attention to her.

It was close to the end of the meeting when Molly's cellphone went off. Apologizing profusely she answered it. America's loud voice rang throughout the conference room. Even miles away he still managed to deafen those around him.

"MOLLY WHERE ARE YOU?! HONEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT? NONE OF THE NATIONS BOTHERED YOU RIGHT? I TOLD YOU TO AVOID FRANCE. YOU DID RIGHT? HE CAN GET KIND OF HANDSY! YOUR SIBLINGS WANT TO KNOW WHEN YOU WILL BE HOME. THEY WANT TO HEAR ABOOUT YOUR DAY! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE OKAY! THE NATIONS WERE NICE RIGHT? THEY DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO MY GIRL?"

"AMERICA! I am still at the meeting. It's not over yet. Now will you calm down and stop yelling. I told you I would come home once the meeting was over. You know the meetings don't let out until five! IT's not even 3 pm yet."

"…"

"Yes the nations have been nice."

"…"

"No, France was the perfect gentleman."

"…"

"No, I did not hug Russia."

"…"

"No, I did not give everyone cookies!"

"…"

"I didn't attack England or Japan. Now can I call you back when the meeting is over? Everyone is staring at me."

"…"

"Yes I love you too. No get back into bed you are too sick to be freaking out like this over me. I am an American after all I can take care of myself."

"…"

"Yes I will call you once the meeting is over. Bye America."

She pushed the end call button with a sigh and sat down. She realized that the nations were staring at her with wide curious eyes.

"I am sorry about that. America can get a little over protective of his citizens you know. He wants to be everyone's hero." Molly apologized.

"Why did you tell him you loved him?" England asked jealously.

"Oui, I would like to know as well. Are you two lovers?" France asked blatantly.

"Gross no! I told him I love him because I do. I wouldn't lie to him about that. I love him like a father… He kind of raised me."

"What?!" Several nations exclaimed.

"It is a long and personal story that is really none of your business. Besides don't the rest of you nations have dealings with your citizens?"

"I suppose…" England amended.

"Now can we get back to the meeting please?" Molly begged.

Germany then got everyone back into the meeting and it continued. Unknown to Molly however the nations were plotting. In a mass text conversation practically everyone agreed that they needed to get to know Molly. England suggested they follow her home. Germany said that not everyone could go or else it would be too suspicious. France agreed, saying that he and England could go together. If they were caught they could say that they were checking on America since his health wasn't too good at the moment. The nations agreed and it was decided.

The meeting ended and England and France followed her as she walked outside. They watched as she pulled out her phone and called America. It was a brief conversation where Molly explained she was heading home right now. They followed distance behind as she walked towards Alfred's Virginian home. They got worried when she hung up because then she was on her guard. She didn't seem to notice them however. She walked up to the door and they watched her from a discreet cover.

"Dad! I'm home!" Molly yelled.

"Utah! How did the meeting go? Nobody gave you a hard time did they?" America asked.

"Of course not Dad. They were really very nice. England offered me some tea, which you know I don't drink but it's the thought that counts. They listened to your presentation very nicely. I am sorry I read the whole thing before I realized you didn't want me too." Utah apologized.

"Darn it! That is going to lead to a lot of questions sweetheart. It is alright Utah, you know I couldn't stay upset with you. It is good to hear that Artie was civil. You didn't tell him off did you? I know how you states can get around him." America asked

"I might've a little. But I apologized straight away! He called my father and idiot and I just got very upset and things came out before I could stop them! I felt so bad I apologized right away." Molly admitted.

"It's good to hear you defending my honor and the honor of your siblings. How did you like singing your grandfathers anyway?"

"Mexico looks really laid back! England was pretty silly though. He kept getting angry and arguing! He also swore at me!" Molly said.

"Yeah well Artie is pretty high strung sometimes, don't let the swearing get to you dude. He does that to everyone! Mexico was probably so chill because I wasn't there. We don't have the best relationship right now. It's good to know that you got to see his happy side." America said.

At the sound of Grandparents England began to have a freak out. He was a grandfather? HE didn't understand why he was calling his daughter Utah at first. Wasn't that one of his western states? England wasn't sure, he really only knew the thirteen colonies and California. He knew America had fifty but he certainly couldn't name them all. France was just as confused. They began to talk to each other.

"Utah? I thought her name was Molly." France whispered.

"I have a feeling her full name is Molly Jones." England hissed.

"You mean that she is America's child?" France asked.

"He called her Utah. I think Utah is one of his states, I am not sure though." England said.

"If she is one of his states does that mean he has fifty children?" France asked.

"I don't know. What was it they said about me being her grandfather?" England worried.

"I have no clue." France said.

They turned their attention back to the conversation going on in the living room. The window was open so they could see that Alfred and Molly were sitting on the couch just relaxing. It was true America looked very sick. He was pale, clammy and had bugs under his eyes. His forehead was beaded in sweat and he wore very loose clothing.

"Sweetie! Would you be a good little state and make your father some sugar cookies?" America pleaded with his signature puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy! You have a serious case of the stomach flu! Sugar cookies will just make you puke and feel worse. How about I make you some chicken soup instead?"

"I guess that is alright. Did you have any trouble with France? I know he can be kind of sexual which is something that makes you really uncomfortable." America asked.

"He did give me a few looks during lunch that made me blush but he didn't try and touch me or whatever. Oh! He also asked if you and I were lovers. I swear I nearly puked daddy! Can you imagine how gross that would be?" Molly asked.

"FRANCE ASKED YOU THAT?! I OUGHT TO PUNCH HIS LIGHTS OUT FRO QUESTIONING MY BABY GIRL'S VIRTUE!" America stood straight up.

"DADDY. It's fine. I set him straight. It was supposed to be a funny story. He reminded me a lot of Quebec and I am used to him. I could also see where Louisiana gets her flare, it was interesting. I wasn't offended." Molly said.

"Oh honey. Of course you weren't. You never get offended for yourself. That's why I have to do it for you. You are just so meek, you need a hero to defend your honor in duels!" America said.

"Have you been reading more Arthurian Legends daddy?" Molly asked sweetly.

"No, even if they are awesome hero stories. They are from England and that would be super un-American of me to read. Not when I have books like Captain America to read!" Alfred defended hastily.

"Dad. You know how I feel about lying." Molly threatened.

"Fine. Yes I've been reading them. But don't tell anyone, I have to keep my image up!" America said.

"Of course Daddy. Your secret is safe with me." Molly replied with a smile. "Now I am going to make you some chicken soup. I want you to drink water while I'm in the kitchen."

"Alright Miss daughter doctor! I will make sure to do that." Alfred replied sarcastically.

"Hey you are lucky I am here to take care of you while Virginia works at the white house for you. I was one of the few who was prepared enough to come across the country to play nurse to their father." Molly snapped.

"You know you love me sweetie!" Alfred yelled into the kitchen

"Yeah yeah yeah." Molly grumbled.

England turned to France again.

"I think it's time we confront the bloody git! Some of us have nations have grandchildren! That girl in there is my grandchild. I can guarantee some of the states are your grandchildren too France."

"I agree Mon ami. Let's go up to the door and knock as if we are going to check on our old friend Alfred."

"Yes lets."

SO they went up to the door and knocked. "Coming!" was yelled and in a few moments they saw a very sick Alfred open the door. At first he face showed surprise, then worry and then happiness.

"Hey dudes! What brings you over here?"

"Well when we heard you were sick we came over to see how you were doing." France replied.

"Yes may we come in America?" England asked.

"Of course dudes just let me tell Molly you guys are here!" Alfred then turned his head towards the kitchen. "Hey Molly! We've got some nation visitors!"

"Oh wonderful. I will just make some extra chicken soup. Wait!" Molly yelled.

Molly ran into the room and looked in horror at the two nations in the entry way.

"Uhhh America. You do know we are expecting my oldest sister for dinner right?" Molly asked cryptically.

"Oh my gosh! When is she coming over? She will flip when she sees these two!" Alfred yelled in fear.

"Not for another hour I think. More than enough time to feed them and send them on their way." Molly replied coolly.

"Sweet, Ok France England! Prepare to have some of the best chicken soup in the existence of ever. Molly is like the best cook anywhere. She has gone all around the world studying food. Well not the world per say. More like my country but that's still like 50 different places with unique cuisine!" Alfred beamed.

"I do believe I am a much better cook than your secretary." France said. "After all I've had centuries to perfect the art."

"You just haven't had her cooking." Alfred said. "I don't know where it came from. I think she got it from her mother."

"We shall see." France said.

Molly returned to the kitchen and France and England began their discreet questioning. Alfred despite being very sick, avoiding giving away anything that dealt with Molly. He gave only very general basic information. After about ten minutes Molly called for them to come into the dining room. The smell was amazing. She had even made some soft biscuits along with the chicken soup. Everything was fresh and wonderful. The nations found themselves salivating at the smell. Molly smiled and placed the food on the table. France and England were both surprised when America didn't dig in right away. They both bowed their heads and Molly blessed the food. England and France felt very out of sorts. They had both blessed meals before but not in a very long time. Once the food was blessed America began to dig in so they did as well.

"So Molly. How old are you?" England queried.

"16 years old Mr. England. Although I do admit I feel much older." Molly said.

"How does a 16 year old get a job as an assistant at the white house?" France asked.

"Well I already knew America and since I am so interested in politics he was able to pull a few strings to get me the job. Granted at the time I knew him as Alfred." Molly said.

"Where did you grow up?" England asked.

"Oh here and there. I was born out west but I've lived pretty much everywhere." Molly said.

"America I was going to ask you at the meeting. How are your states doing?" France said.

"Oh I am fine. My people aren't super divided right now. Why would you ask that France? You've been to like three of my states." America asked.

"I beg to differ! I know plenty of your states!" France said.

"Alright. Name five states other than New York, Virginia and California." Alfred said.

"Louisiana! There's Uhh Utah, Texas, and uhhhhhh…."

"That's what I thought. Point to you for knowing Utah though. That one is very easy to forget sometimes, unless you are me of course. Utah is one of my most beautiful states. It has 5 national parks just by itself, seven national monuments and some of the best mountain views." America praised.

France took the time to actually look at the woman before him. She was beautiful in a unique way. She had long auburn hair that curled perfectly. She wore very modest clothing and had little makeup. Her eyes were a stark sky blue that contrasted well against her pale white skin. Her essence was like a mountain. France found himself enchanted.

"America, there are much prettier states than Utah." Molly replied blushing.

"None of them have the virtue Utah does." America countered with a knowing smile.

At that moment the oven rang.

"The brownies!" Molly yelped jumping up.

"You made brownies? That's awesome dude!" America shouted.

"They aren't for you! You are too sick for such sugar. I made them for our guests and me of course. Don't worry I will save some for you for when you get better." Molly replied.

She brought out the pan of brownies and set them on the table. She cut them into squares and proceeded to give the two nations each their own on a plate.

"Please tell me what you think! I am using a new recipe, its English I thought it would be fun to use today." Molly said.

"I will not eat anything English in origin! It has to be poison!" France exclaimed.

"You ate the soup though." Molly said sadly.

"The soup was English?!" France exclaimed.

"Yes. Besides I am not very strong on the French cuisine. I've not had much time to study it." Molly replied. "Now eat it and tell me how it tastes."

"Besides Frog English cuisine is of the best in the world." England scoffed.

"I don't quite agree with that Mr. England. Every country's cuisine has its own specialties. No one is the best or the finest." Molly said.

"Except for good ole American food! Right sweet heart?" America said.

"I'll humor you just because you're sick. You are right America American food is the best." Molly said.

Both England and France looked down at their brownies and they took their utensils to them. England was nervous about the others reactions. He felt as if he was on trial here. The brownie was fudgy, moist and warm. Everything a good brownie should be. Chewy enough to be good without being rubbery. England felt very happy at the fact and turned to see how France was doing. France had taken a bite preparing for the worst. When it was quite good his face paled. Had he been wrong about English foods? Was it just that England himself was inept at cooking? France could not handle the implications.

"So, what do you think?" Molly asked nervously.

"It's quite delicious!" England exclaimed!

"Oui, it is good, I suppose for an English dish." France admitted.

"Thanks guys!" Molly said.

America looked sadly on at the fact that he couldn't have any of the snacks. HE sighed at the two nations who were arguing over their cuisine. He loved all of his children but Utah was most certainly the kindest, at least she tried to be. She had ran over here to take care of him when he had fallen ill despite the extra stress it has caused her. The doorbell rang and the blood drained from both of the American's faces.

"She's early. America get them upstairs. Hide them I will distract her." Molly said under her breathe quickly.

America merely nodded and picked up the two men and ran them upstairs. They tried to yell but the look Molly gave them warned them into silence. America ran into his own bedroom and put them down.

"You guys need to be very quiet. The chick who is coming for dinner will probably try and claw your guy's eyes out." America says. "Don't leave the room or open the door or start arguing. If she finds you she will be very angry.

They merely nodded and watched the American leave.

"Who do you think is coming over?" France whispered.

"I don't know. Why would any of his bloody states hate us for? We've never even met them." England mused.

"Mon frère just think. The thirteen colonies! Would they like you at all? They might actually hate you and me." France muttered.

"Bloody Hell. They probably remember when I burned down his capital. They might not hate you though." England said.

"True I did help America win the war but America said that whoever was coming would hate us both." France said worriedly.

"France! What if they have America's super strength?" England nearly yelped.

Both nations paled at the thought of fifty states that hated the nations who had America's strength. That would explain why he never brought them around. That could cause a war. They strained their ears to hear the conversation going on below.

"Hey Daddy! Are you feeling any better? Your boss wanted me to check up on your health tonight." A new voice said with a distinct English accent.

"Well to be honest Virginia I am feeling just as worse as I had when you left." America said

"I am so sorry to hear about that. At least you didn't have to go to that bloody world meeting. Honestly I don't know why you bother going at all. Those nations will just bring you into another war. I don't want to see you hurt again." Virginia said.

"But shouldn't we try and help people? We are heroes after all." Utah countered.

"How about we be heroes to our own people little sis. You went to the meeting today. How many times did you hear them say bad things about our father?" Virginia asked.

"A few times." Utah mumbled.

"I bet of those few times they were from England huh? That man is such a prideful bucket of piss. First he loses our war for independence. Then he in a childish tantrum burns our capital and then even after we've saved him twice from other nations he still has the gall to make fun of our father!" Virginia yelled.

"Now sweetie it was a lot more complicated than that." America warned

"Of course it was I was there after all. I was also there patching you up after the white house burned. Despite my own pain I had to make sure you didn't die. Don't tell me he isn't an ungrateful git daddy." Virginia said angrily.

"Maybe he has changed Virginia. That was 200 years ago. Don't you think it is time to forgive?" Utah said.

"You are too nice for your own good. You probably gave all the nations cookies and hugged Russia. You need to grow a backbone sis." Virginia scoffed.

"Maybe you just need to learn to like other people!" Utah shouted back hurt.

"Girls no fighting!" America shouted. "Virginia you apologize to Utah. Utah you apologize to Virginia. Then we will sit down and have some delicious brownies….hack hack" America ended his statement in loud painful coughs that racked up his body. His voice had been sore as the other nations noticed but the cough truly worried them.

"Sorry Virginia."

"Sorry Utah."

Utah seemed to really mean it but Virginia clearly did not. England glanced over at France. For the first time he was glad that the other man was there. He had just listened to rant about him by a person who clearly hated his guts. At least France only hated him skin deep. France was confused as to why Virginia would hate him but he didn't want to go down or ask or anything. The conversation heated up again.

"How is the work at the White House, Virginia? I hope it isn't too much for you." America said.

"It is a lot daddy. But I can manage. I am only a few years younger than you. IT's not like I am not used to work you know." Virginia said.

"I just feel bad putting this on you two." America said.

"It's not a problem daddy. You've done it for all of us at one point or another." Utah said.

"Yeah. You are always being heroic and helping us when we are sick. We would be just like England if we didn't do the same." Virginia said with a smirk. "Utah are these English brownies? They are really good but why don't you use the recipe I gave you? It's more American and much better."

"I just wanted to try something new. Besides if you think its good why does it matter at all?" Utah queried.

"I suppose. I just can't stand straight up English food. I just have to add something or change it slightly. If I don't it feels wrong." Virginia

"Says the person who has yet to shake off her accent." Utah muttered.

"I am trying! I've been trying for over 200 years! It just won't bloody go away!" Virginia said passionately.

"I know I know." Utah said. "Daddy you should go to bed. You look positively dreadful."

"I think you are right. Thank you for coming by Virginia. You can stay as long as you want to talk with your sister but I am going to bed early to try and sleep this off." America said.

"Daddy, I really have no reason to stay. Don't get me wrong I love my little sister but I came to see you. Besides without you here we will just start bickering again. Love you daddy. I hope you get well soon." Virginia said.

"Bye sis." Utah said.

"Good bye darling. Tell Maryland to come and visit sometime. I hardly get to see her." America said.

"Dad you know she is a huge germaphobe. It's that John Hopkins in her. She will call you but don't expect her to touch you with a 50 foot pole." Virginia said bluntly.

"I know but I do miss her." America said wistfully.

"Bye Daddy I love you."

The heard the door open and close and both France and England let out a huge sigh of relief. They heard footsteps rushing up and they saw a pale Molly.

"How much did you hear?" Molly demanded

"All of it." England admitted.

"Oui, you Americans are hardly known for being quiet." France said.

"I suppose you will want an explanation. I will give you one after I get America to bed. He shouldn't be up this late as sick as he is. Just go downstairs and wait for me." Molly said.

They followed instructions and Molly followed them.

"Daddy. I will send them out when later when Virginia is farther away. They heard everything so I am just going to have to explain it to them. You know how I feel about lying and there isn't much point in it anymore. You however need to go to bed." Molly said.

"But I am not tired!" America shouted like a child.

"Will you please be my hero and just not fight me on this tonight? It would really save me a headache." Molly pleaded.

"For you darling I will go to bed. Just make sure these two don't leave here without agreeing to keep quiet about this. I will not have another civil war, or world war three happening because these two have sharp ears." America said.

Molly nodded and followed him upstairs. She had to make sure he was in bed or he would stay up playing videogames. Her father was very much like a child when he was sick. Sometimes she would have to sing him lullabies when he had stomach aches. They were the same he had sung to her when she was growing up.

"Molly will you sing me a song?" America pleaded with his puppy dog eyes."

"Dad aren't a little too old for lullabies?" Molly asked.

"Nope. A hero is never too old to be sung too!" America said.

"Alright." Molly said. "Just one."

I see the moon  
>The moon sees me<br>God bless the moon  
>and God bless me<p>

I see the stars  
>The stars see me<br>God bless the stars  
>and God bless me<p>

I see the world.  
>The world sees me.<br>God bless the world,  
>And God bless me.<p>

I know an angel  
>Watches over me.<br>God bless the angels,  
>And God bless me.<p>

She sang sweetly and lightly. The door was open however and her tune wafted down to the two nations waiting below. France saw England stiffen.

"What is wrong?"

"I used to sing that song to America when he would get sick. When he was my colony. Why is she singing that now?" England said despondently.

"America is just a big child you know. The old song probably brings him comfort. Besides he probably sang that song to all of his children growing up." France explained.

"I suppose. That song just brings back memories is all." England said.

The song ended and Molly left her father to rest. She walked downstairs to see England looked depressed and France looking helpless.

"What's wrong Mr. England? I hope I didn't do anything to upset you." Utah said.

"No, I'm fine now will you please explain what all of that was?" England said while sitting up.

"Well when the Articles of confederation were signed. The first thirteen colonies were born. They were born in their respective states in the wilderness. America explained to us that he felt drawn to us. He started exploring the countryside till he found all thirteen children. The children nearly died after the war for independence because the articles weren't strong enough to keep them together. They started to grow and flourish once the constitution was ratified. As America began to gain new territories a new child would be born. He would find us and we wouldn't start to grow out of our baby stage until we became states and ratified the constitution." Utah explained.

"Why did you call England your grandfather?" France questioned.

"Oh well technically we were born out of the land. So America is our father but we decide who are grandparents are based off of who began to settle our land if we care too. I had a lot of English settlers who came over in the early 1800's. I guess I just thought that made it enough for me to consider you my grandfather. 27% of my ancestry is English, I have some German, Scandinavian and French along with a few others but English is by far the largest." Utah explained.

"Why hide it from the world?" England asked.

"Well, as you probably heard from Virginia a lot of the states hate the other nations for one reason or another. There are a few who have some love for certain nations but generally we like to keep to ourselves. That was part of the reason Dad was isolationist for so long. He had to care for all of us be our hero. I don't imagine it is easy to raise 50 children especially when we don't age quickly. I became part of America in 1896 and I still look 16! Dad decided to keep us a secret to avoid war. England for instance imagine if the original thirteen met you. They probably wouldn't be civil at all in fact they would probably try to kill you. The same goes for many other nations. We all agreed it would be best to stay in our home country and manage things here. International relations would be impossible if we were all involved and known about." Utah explained.

"Do any nations like me?" England asked desperately.

"Well I like you but I like everyone. Most states have some sort of a grudge against you or another nation. Even if you didn't harm them directly we states just don't trust nations." Utah said.

"Why wouldn't they like me?" France demanded.

"Well. Louisiana likes you a whole lot but that's because she has such a cultural connection to you. The others blame you and other nations for our father getting hurt. Before when it was just us and we were isolationist we never saw our father bleeding with scars. We also never heard our father being called idiotic and fat. Don't think we don't know about how you speak about our father. Why would we like you when all you do is make fun of our beloved father? That and you make fun of our food." Utah said.

"Oh." France said guiltily. "Why do you like us then?"

"Well that's kind of hard to explain. We states are personifications just like you and well when a majority believes something we tend to believe that too right? Well 60% of my population is Mormon. It's a Christian religion that also exists in your countries it's just not as prevalent as in America."

"I've heard of them!" France said.

"As have I. They are growing quite large these days aren't they?" England dryly remarked.

"Yes they are. Well most of my original European settlers were Mormons seeking refuge from religious persecution. I grew up in that environment and I am Mormon as well. But as nations are stereotypes sates are as well. Part of what I represent is everything a Mormon should be. I am not perfect but I try. That's why I like you, Mormons are generally very friendly people and so I got that characteristic as well." Utah explained.

"I see." France mused.

"How in the bloody hell do you expect us to keep this a secret?" England demanded.

"Imagine the consequences of us being released into the world. Hawaii could go up to Japan and kick him in the balls for bombing her. Texas could try and get revenge on Mexico for the Alamo. Alaska would start following Russia around trying to learn his secrets. The thirteen oldest would probably try and kill you England. States would be going around the world trying to settle old grudges. It would be mass hysteria with mostly nations in hospital beds." Molly said.

"I suppose." England admitted.

"What if I want to meet my grandchildren?" France demanded. "You said Louisiana takes after me! I want to see that kind of beauty up close."

"I could ask her if she wanted to meet you but you have to keep this a secret." Molly demanded. "Now it is late. I doubt you want to walk back to your hotel this late at night so you will stay here. Tomorrow you and I can go to the meeting together. Dad is still way too sick to go, even if he says he isn't."

The nations could not argue with the stubborn Utah. So they were shown up to guest rooms and given spare clothing and toiletries. Molly explained to them where the bathrooms were and where her room is. She told them to come to her if they needed anything. She then went to bed. She slept soundly but the two nations did not. There was too much on their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly woke up early. She was an early riser and a morning person. A trait she did not share with her father. She woke up and began to make some oatmeal for her father and a full breakfast for her visitors. Eggs, bacon, sausage, croissants with cheese and juice were set out. AS she worked she began to sing. It was a hobby of hers to sing while she worked. Her high soprano carried throughout the house waking up the three nations. They all made their way down to the kitchen tiredly and sat down at the table. Molly set the table quickly and placed the food in front of the tired nations. She kissed her father on the forehead and then sat down herself. They said a quick blessing over the food and began to eat.

"Dad, you have to eat all of the oatmeal and drink all the juice before you can go back to bed." Molly said like a mother.

"Honey, I want bacon and pancakes…" America whined.

"You and I both know you would just through it up. You are sick so you need soft easy foods. Eat it." Molly answered.

"Why doesn't everyone else get oatmeal?" America asked.

"Because they are guests and deserve very good food besides I wanted a nice big breakfast to help me get through the day. You know how tired I get when I have to lie." Molly replied. "How do you gentlemen like your breakfasts? I know it may not be what you are used too…"

"Nonsense, this is very close to a traditional British breakfast! It's bloody good." England said with a smile. "All except for that croissant though. No need for that there."

"What are you talking about?! This is a perfect French pastry!" France exclaimed offended.

"I hope you don't mind the extra butter I put in there! I find it makes them taste better." Molly said.

"Not at all." France said with a smile.

"Have you two agreed to keep my secret?" America asked suddenly serious.

"Yes." England replied.

"Oui." France said.

"Good, I really didn't need WW3 starting today." America said with a sigh. "Darlin' I think you need to go for me today. I have my notes in my office."

"I planned on it. Don't worry about it father. Just makes sure you drink your liquids and rest. Don't play too many video games and try to get better. I will do my best to represent America." Molly said sternly.

"Of course you will sweety. I think you are one of the few that could actually keep your emotions under control long enough to avoid causing international disaster." America said with a weak smile.

"Dad. They really weren't all that bad. Besides the nations of never done anything to me personally…" Molly trailed off.

"Oh France I should say this. If you ever touch my daughter I will kill you. She is my virtuous princess and I won't having you come on to her!" America said weakly raising his fist.

"Dad, Mr. France is a gentlemen. He wouldn't and besides I know how to hit. I am your daughter after all." Molly said punching her dad on the arm playfully.

"I would never force love on a person, America. Even if it is a person as beautiful as this." He said gesturing towards Molly. Molly was now blushing violently and excused herself. America turned to glare at the nations.

"You take care of here. Keep her away from Russia, Prussia, and well everybody. I love all of my children more than anything. I won't have her hurt! Also France be careful with your compliments. Utah is beautiful but she doesn't see herself that way not with how her sisters look. So be careful it makes her blush and stutter every time she is complimented. Don't let her lose focus. She is representing her family after all." America said sternly.

"You represent them when you come to meetings and you act like a complete arse." England said angrily. Who was he to judge what appropriate representation was?

"I act that way because you expect it of me. I am America, overly strong and overly stupid. That's the way it was meant to be. Can you imagine how terrifying it would be if I was both smart and strong. I need to have weaknesses if you guys are going to work with me. If I was smart you guys would never trust me. I represent what I need too. Molly she represents the good America can offer." America said suddenly energetic and angry. "Don't you question me. Just keep her safe." He ended his tirade with a coughing fit which called Molly back into the room.

"Daddy! Drink your juice and go to bed. I can't have you getting any sicker. Now I've got everything I need for the day so we will go. Promise me you will take care of yourself while I'm gone. Virginia would never forgive me if you had to go to the hospital." Molly said sternly.

"I promise I will be in bed drinking juice when you return home." America said with a mock salute.

"My hero." Molly said with a kiss on the cheek. "Now Mr. France and Mr. England get your things and let's go."

They nodded and left feeling bad for questioning America. HE was looking out for his children. His actions made more sense now. They walked to the conference and France tried to make conversation.

"SO tell us about your family." France said.

"Well what do you want to know?" Molly asked amicably.

"What is it like?" England asked.

"Insane is the only word for it. I grew up with 49 other siblings. We each are as strong as America so an argument can escalate into full on destruction pretty easily. We each have our own unique personalities that clash easily. For instance Texas and California argue constantly about politics. Texas being strong republican and California getting as democratic as possible. Nevada and New York argue about who is the most entertaining. We love each other of course but we have a long and difficult history. For instance I still have a little fear of Missouri since a lot of my settlers fled there for their lives. Missouri is really nice and I love him but some things like that just stick with you, you know?" Molly said. "Is there any one in particular that you would like to know about?"

"Louisiana, you said she was like me?" France said.

"OF course she is. She speaks French and adores you. She has long blonde hair that looks like bottled sunlight. She had blue greens eyes the perfect color of a swamp and she is vivacious and loving. She loves to cook and makes great Cajun food. She has always wanted to go and study culinary things in France but she hasn't. None of us have left the country." Molly said. "Anyone else?"

"What about Virginia she had my accent." England asked confused.

"She is British after all. You colonized there first right? Virginia has always had that accent since her original settlers had it. She looks a like you, she even has the thick eyebrows if she forgets to tweeze. She had brown hair though but the same color of green eyes. They look like a forest. She is a classic beauty. She is the oldest so she can be really bossy but we all love her. She is also really patriotic her state has had like 16 presidents born it and that's more than anyone else can claim. Her patriotism makes her a very staunch opposer of us ever leaving the country. Although I know full well she wants to see Rome." Molly said.

"Why would she want to see Rome?" France questioned.

"She is a huge fan of democratic republics and well Rome was kind of known for that. Virginia is a huge history buff, I think she could spend the rest of her life studying it and not be bored in the least." Molly explained. "Anyone else?"

"Are there any others who have grandparents that aren't us?" England asked.

"Plenty! Alaska considers Russia to be his grandfather. Alaska has always wanted to meet Russia. Now that I've seen Russia I know why. It's like they are twins! Alaska acts just like Mr. Russia does. We all love Alaska and it is nice to see where he gets some of his quirks." Molly said.

"There's a miniature Russia running around?" France asked worriedly.

"Yes, although Alaska wouldn't hurt a fly. HE is by far one of the more handsome of the states. We get our looks from the nature in our states. Alaska has so many breathtaking views that he himself is quite handsome. He has snow white hair and violet eyes that remind you of the setting sun. He is muscular and quiet." Molly explained. "There are plenty of other states that take after their grandfather nations. Oh we are here, remember I am a secretary now."

They walking into the meeting and everyone was nervous. France and England had not contacted them after they had left to go spying and now they were coming in with the secretary? It didn't make any sense. Germany took control of the meeting but everyone kept glancing at Molly who was taking notes and what was being said. She pretended not to notice their stares and paid attention to the meeting. She wanted to represent her family in a good way. It still made no sense that they thought of her father as stupid. He was silly yes but he was also very smart when he had to be. Her father explained to her once that he acted silly because that was what made him happy and doing what makes you happy is the smartest choice you can make.

Her father was smart and happy. Yet the other nations did not see that. Maybe he acts differently at world meetings than he does at home. It was the only answer that made any sense. Molly tried not to speak but there were a few times when she stood up for her father.

"What I want to know is where my money is, aru. It's like that silly America doesn't understand how debt works." Chine said.

"I will have you know that America would like nothing more than to pay you back but his boss has a very different plan. Surely you nations know you have to do what your bosses say. Mr. America hates the debt situation just as much as you do. So please stop complaining with all due respect sir." Molly said. She had realized halfway she was speaking to one of the oldest beings on earth who knew so much more than she did. It was disrespectful but she just couldn't stand how they spoke of her father. Another time she spoke up was when Russia said that America was stupid and shouldn't put his nose where it didn't belong.

"I will have you know Mr. Russia that Mr. America is not an idiot. I will push you to think about that as you fly home on a plane that was invented in America, using your phone that came from America and using the electricity that was discovered in America. Please try to remember how many American ideas you use on a daily basis." Molly had said reproachfully.

Russia at first had been surprised that this little human girl did not fear him. Then he got angry that she had spoken to her in such a fashion. His aura had grown dark and scary but Molly the secretary seemed to pay it no mind while other nations around cowered. Her father had taught all of the states to never fear Mr. Russia. It had been 50 years of talk about how we should never fear Russia, never give him that power. Any fear that she might have had had been removed a long time ago.

The meeting was called for lunch and Molly had brought herself a thermos with soup in it. It was still hot so she ate it happy that it was still just as it should be. England and France ate with her trying to ask more questions about the states. She wouldn't answer any and kept side stepping because they were in a public space. That was when Russia came he wanted to see what was going on.

"Excuse me, Molly. Why did you do the saying of such rude words to me during the meeting?" Russia asked.

"Oh hello Mr. Russia. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings it's just that you were speaking about my boss so rudely I felt like I had to defend him you know. It's just a loyalty thing. I do hope we can put this behind us." Molly said sounding truly sorry for her words.

"I do not think it will be that easy. I am not the one for putting things behind." Russia replied menacingly.

"Would it be easier if I gave you a hug as an apology?" Molly said standing up.

"What?" Russia said genuinely confused.

"Here." Molly said. "I am sorry Russia." She said while wrapping her arms around the man's waist and giving him a tight hug.

Russia blushed and told her it was alright as her walked away in daze. The other two nations looked at her in shock. Russia had been threatening her with bodily harm but here Molly was just giving him a hug and apologizing. They were both surprised at how she still had her limbs attached.

"Why did you do that?" England asked.

"Do what? You mean hug Mr. Russia?" Molly asked.

"Yes that!? He was planning on trying to kill you! Weren't you at all terrified?" England demanded.

"No. Why should I be scared? Mr. America always taught us that we should not fear Russia nor should we underestimate him. Besides he and my brother are very similar and a hug always calmed him down so I thought it would do the same for Mr. Russia." Molly said calmly.

"Your family doesn't fear Russia?" France hissed.

"No we don't. Mr. America didn't want us to fear Russia or any other nation. We have fears mind you just not of any of you. Except of course Hawaii, poor girl. New York turned his fear into hatred but Hawaii isn't like that you know." Molly said.

"Hawaii?" England asked.

"Pearl Harbor? The attack before America entered WWII? It hurt Hawaii terribly some days she can't even use her left leg for that pain. It's one of those injuries that doesn't go away. She was only a little girl at the time 3 or 4. Something like that is hard to forget for such a young girl. She has fear in her now but she will grow out of it if we help her." Molly said suddenly saddened.

"Japan did that to a little girl?" France said suddenly horrified by the attack anew.

He had been upset for America at the time but he was being invaded at the time and was in affairs of his own. When America had shown up after the attack to join he had had a new scar but he had seemed angry for a whole other reason. It was clear he was protecting his little girl. It also explained why America hadn't been as injured as he should've been, his little girl took most of the damage.

"Japan did that because his boss told him too. Japan did that to America not to a little girl. Now does he know that who he actually hurt was a three year old girl? No, and he shouldn't that's part of the secret. Besides what would telling him do besides make him even guiltier? It would solve nothing." Molly said sadly.

"I suppose. But there have been other attacks on American shores." England said.

"Yes but the states in which those happened were older. They were old enough to understand what was happening and why. Age makes a difference. Surely you Mr. England would understand how bad childhood trauma is, you've had your own share." Molly said sympathetically. "Besides Hawaii is much better now. Those beaches are quite therapeutic anyhow."

"I suppose." England said.

"Have you ever feared one of us Molly?" France asked suddenly.

"No. I mean I was really worried Mr. America might get hurt when he went off to fight with you guys but I never feared for myself." Molly answered.

"Not even after some of your siblings were attacked?" England asked.

'Not even after that. My state doesn't have a lot of important icons that anyone would want to attack. You guys couldn't find Utah on a map. Invisibility protects me." Utah said.

"Oh." England said.

No wonder America sent her to be the representative. No one would know enough to recognize her as a personification. Utah isn't well known and so she could remain anonymous. France felt bad that someone could see themselves as unimportant even when they were a personification.

Lunch ended and they went back to the meeting room. As they were sitting down Molly was confronted by the most terrifying personification in existence and she was mad.

"Who are you to be hugging big brother?" Belarus demanded.

"I am sorry who are you?" Molly asked since the woman didn't have a nametag.

"Why did you hug my big brother?" Belarus asked angrily.

"Your big brother? You mean Mr. Russia? It was an innocent hug I gave to ask for his forgiveness. I didn't mean anything else by it." Molly replied trying to avoid a conflict.

"Only I am going to marry big brother you need to stay away from him or else I will kill you." Belarus said getting closer and staring Molly down in her chair.

"I will speak to whomever I wish although I don't have any business with Mr. Russia as of now. You must remember miss. I am a secretary, I am only here to represent Mr. America during his illness. I will do what he asks me to do since it's my job." Molly stated calmly but firmly.

This was apparently the wrong thing to say because Belarus in a jealous rage pounced on Molly. Molly had been expecting the attack and so she was able to protect her face from scratches. The other nations watched in horror expecting to see a bloody Belarus lifting up a dead Molly in triumph. They moved to try and stop the fight but before they could do anything Molly ended it herself.

Belarus was on top of Molly, so she grabbed the nation's shoulders and flipped around so she was on top. She grabbed one of Belarus' extended arms and pulled it behind her back trapping her. As Germany got to the scene expecting to pull two girls apart he saw Molly pulling up Belarus by the arm. Molly was a skilled fighter that much Germany could tell. Molly pulled Belarus' arm hard to the nation would stop squirming.

"I do not suggest you attack an American unless you know what exactly they are capable of. I am sorry for pulling your arm so roughly but I wanting the fight to end. Now I will let you go if you agree to stop fighting and listen to me." Molly said her voice deadly even.

Belarus nodded and Molly pushed her away freeing her.

"I have no interest in fighting with you over Mr. Russia. I barely know the man and have no interest in marrying him as you seem to do. So please remember that the hug had nothing to do with that and move along." Molly said sternly like she would to a naughty child as she sat down.

Belarus nodded again and left feeling very frightened of the strong American secretary. Germany however suddenly knew that this girl wasn't normal. There was no way a normal secretary could fight off a jealous Belarus. Germany coughed to get the girls attention. The other nations watching quietly trying to figure out what had happened.

"Are you alright Molly?" Germany asked.

"Oh I am fine. It was just a misunderstanding and I am sure that women didn't mean anything by it, whoever she was." Molly replied as she smoothed out her hair.

"Where did you train to learn how to fight like that?" Germany asked bluntly.

"Train? Oh I wasn't trained, I have no military background whatsoever." Molly lied.

"Really. I find that hard to believe." Germany said suspiciously.

"Believe what you will it won't change the words I have spoken." Molly said turning as to end the conversation.

Germany grabbed her shoulder as if to make her answer not with violence mind you but just to pressure her. Molly stiffened. She grabbed his hand with her own and with a painfully strong grip wrenched off his hand and pulled him closer to her face.

"Mr. Germany with all due respect I remind you that my boss Mr. America would probably try to kill you if he found out you had touched me without my permission. In fact he would probably try to hurt you even if you had my permission. I advise you to forget your question and move on with the meeting. I don't want anyone to get hurt because some woman I don't know thought I was trying to steal her man." Molly said angrily.

When Germany nodded Molly let go and her demeanor instantly changed back to a happy one. Germany went back and started the meeting again. He noticed France had turned to ask Molly a question to which she shrugged her shoulders. England looked worried about her. It was clear they knew something. It wasn't until close to the end of the meeting that someone spoke out.

"I don't like mystery! Who are you?" Italy asked suddenly pointing at Molly.

"I already told you Mr. Italy I am Molly, Mr. America's secretary." Molly replied evenly.

"No you're not. No secretary would be able to fight of scary Belarus and Germany! Besides who has a 16 year old secretary?" Italy asked still scared.

"He has a good point aru. She seems to not fit what a secretary should be." China said suspiciously.

"Well there are two options here." Molly said standing up despite the protests from England and France. "You can believe me or you can keep asking questions and cause a whole new set of problems. So it is up to you Mr. Italy, do you have a question for me."

Italy thought carefully. France and England were begging him to just sit down and not question anything. He also didn't want to not know who this strange girl was. Germany also wanted to know. How could her identity cause another world war? Molly on the other hand was just annoyed. She was tired of lying to the entire world, it didn't sit well with her. There wasn't much point to it anyway. The nations were ever going to stop asking questions at least here she could convince them to let it go. Italy had come to his decision.

"Si, I have a question. Who are you?" Italy asked expectantly.

"My name is Molly I am a secretary for Alfred F. Jones. I don't need to tell you anything else. Besides Italy as much as you think you want to know every detail about my short life you really don't. Knowledge is a dangerous thing. I suggest we get back to the meeting. That's what Mr. America would want at least." Molly said sternly trying to avoid any more questions.

"You are not Molly! We sent England and France to spy on you because we know you are lying!" Italy shouted back scared.

"So that's why they ended up at Mr. America's house last night. I made them dinner and allowed them to stay the night since it was so late. And before you ask I was at America's house because he needs a nurse who can make him drink his juice. He listens to me." Molly said.

Italy was about to shout back more accusations when a girl of Asian descent burst into the room shouting about saving her big sister. She had long straight black hair and she looked to be about 12 years old. She had large almond eyes that deeply resembled Japan's. She also had European parts to her face so she was probably a mix between Asian and European but it worked for her. She burst in with a water gun in hand and ran towards Molly.

"MOLLY! AMERICA TOLD ME WHERE YOU WERE AND I CAME TO SAVE YOU FROM THE MEAN NATIONS!" the girl shouted.

"Nani! I am fine. Go home. I don't need saving." Molly replied trying to take away the water gun.

"You aren't fine! Nations are big meanies! They are cruel killers and I need to protect my big sweet Molly! She can't take care of herself she is too nice!" Nani shouted.

"I am handling myself fine Nani! The meeting is almost over can you just go home to America's and wait for me." Molly begged.

"Where did you get those scratches? Was it Japan? Did he hurt you? I will hurt him if he hurt you! How dare he hurt my Molly!" Nani shouted trying to get her water gun back.

"Mr. Japan didn't touch me! Go home Nani!" Molly said getting annoyed.

It was then that Nani noticed the other nations in the room and she felt a deep seated fear. She swept her eyes over the room until she saw the man from her nightmares. Japan. He had hurt her and there he was sitting there with a stoic blank face. Nani started to tremble in utter fear and then a pain shot up her left leg. It was painful and she cried out. Molly grabbed her and held her cooing into her ear trying to calm her. Molly turned to the confused nations.

"Sorry for all of this. She is just a very good friend of mine and got a little overprotective. I think it would be best to end the meeting for today." Molly said quietly begging the world with her eyes to just leave it alone.

"I agree with Molly. I feel we have been bloody distracted enough." England said.

"What about a complete stranger who seems to know our secret coming in here and threatening us with a water gun?" Switzerland said evenly.

"She's only 12. I doubt she could harm any of you." Molly lied.

"Who is she?" Germany demanded.

"Yes, I think it is highly inappropriate for you to be constantly interrupting a meeting for personification's when you are just a lowly secretary." Austria said.

"Don't call her that! Molly is like the strongest nicest girl ever! Much better than any of you stupid nations." Nani shouted from her curled positon in Molly's lap.

"Nani, shush. I am just a secretary here and you are just a little girl." Molly whispered.

"So you aren't a secretary?" Australia asked, who had been paying very little attention.

"Nani! Why did you have to come? You know what nations do to you. And now there are questions I have to answer. I need you to leave." Molly begged.

"I'm scared." Nani whispered back.

"Who are you?" Hungary demanded getting quite frustrated at the whole spectacle.

"I'm Molly the American secretary, nothing more. I am easily forgotten and not at all special. I am the person you see on the train whose face slips from your mind the moment it enters. I am nothing any of you need to concern yourselves with." Molly said bitterly.

While Molly had been speaking Japan had been quietly making his way to the crying girl. Where had he seen that face before? What was so familiar about her? He felt like he had seen her sometime long ago. He got closer and noticed she looked eerily like himself. Was she of Japanese descent or was it something more? At the end of her speech he was quite close and the girl in Molly's lap and she stiffened and turn her wide eyes to stare at the nation before.

"YOU!" she shouted pointing with an accusing finger. "Why? What did you hope to gain by hurting me? It doesn't make any sense! Why do I still suffer because of you? Do you even regret it?" Nani shouted angrily and in a pained voice.

"NANI! That is no way to speak to Mr. Japan. I need you to calm down. You are just making it worse for yourself." Molly reprimanded while trying to calm her sister.

"He deserve every word!" Nani shouted.

"Think about what you are doing! He raised you better than this. Calm down." Molly said trying to get through.

"I know what I am doing!" Nani said pushing out of Molly's arms.

Japan himself had been surprised at the accusations. What 12 year old American girl had he hurt directly? He stepped back directly to give room to the girl room as she exited Molly's arms. Nani however grabbed Japan and pulled his face so that his was inches away from her own. He felt very uncomfortable at the touch but knew he couldn't get out of the grip if he wanted too. The girl was incredible strong. She opened her eyes wide and stared into the anxious ones of Japan.

"Do you remember me?" Nani asked putting all of her emotions into her eyes.

It all came rushing back to Japan. The attack on Pearl Harbor. He had been there that day. He of course had not flown his plane directly into something but he had helped with the attack. He remembered the screams of the people and the fire and then he remembered the crying a girl that could be heard all throughout the island. The scream had been haunting but he had forgotten but he heard it again now and he realized who this girl was. This was the island he had attacked. The baby girl who had screamed had been her.

"Hai. I do." Japan replied suddenly very afraid.

"Do you have anything you would like to say before I remove your head from your shoulders?" Hawaii asked angrily.

"I am so sorry. What I did that day was horrendous. I have regretted it every day but I had to honor my leader's wishes. I know you have no reason to forgive me. I just wish for you to know that I have suffered for that day much. America paid me back in full for that attack." Japan said remembering the burns from the bombs.

"You're sorry?" Nani asked suddenly confused. "I thought nations did what they wanted without regard for others. Why would you be sorry for what you did to me, you are just a personification."

"I am also a man who feels guilt. My status as a nation does not make me immune to feelings of regret or pain." Japan answered.

Nani sighed and let him go suddenly exhausted. All of her anger had left her. She had looked into that mans eyes and had seen herself. She sat down on the ground tears streaming down her face. The nations watched in stunned silence at the whole encounter. When had Japan attacked America in recent history? The last time had been in WWII and that girl was clearly not old enough to have been there for that, unless… The idea hit each and every personification one at a time. That girl was no ordinary girl. She was a personification of something. Molly knew her which meant she was also a personification. Where were their countries?

"I'm proud of you Nani. I love you." Molly said. "Mr. Japan I am sorry for her attack on your personal space. Nani as you know has had a hard life."

"I am afraid I have had a large hand in that." Japan said. "Would you mind telling me who you are now, seeing as I know who she is?"

"I suppose I could tell you. My Name is Molly, I am just a secretary here in this room. I am nothing important." Molly replied.

"You are important!" Nani shouted.

"NANI! No I am not! I am nothing, a forgotten person in a large family. Just let it be." Molly said sadly.

"You are important!" France shouted. "Stop denying your own beauty. You have the ability to make English cooking edible! If anything that makes you important. Stop belittling yourself! You represent millions after all!"

"FRANCE! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Molly said angrily while blushing.

"The secret is out everyone knows you are a personification! They just do not know where! You can't keep it a secret forever!" England shouted. "Just stop the bloody sham already."

"Fine! DO you all really want to know who I am?" Molly said to the world.

The whole world nodded at once. Everyone was in agreement. They all wished to know who this secret personification was. Molly shook her head and sighed.

"I am Molly L. Jones! I am the personification of the American State Utah. I am one of the 50 children America has raised as his children states."


End file.
